Between Blades and Scars
by AshesToPhoenix
Summary: Pairing : SEIFER X SQUALL YAOI , final fantasy 8 viii , Squall's finally at the mercy of his enemy Squall x seifer, squall x irvine , squall x zell, but the main couple is squall x seiferrated for yaoi
1. capture

final fantasy 8 viii yaoi Squall x Seifer

Disclaimer: i dun own final fantasy

Warning: Yaoi, shonen ai, which is boy x boy love

this is during the early stages of FF8, sorta

-------------------------------------------------------------

The brunette's eyes opened.. he was lying on an uncomfertable bed

his eyes soon focused on his surroundings, the walls of steel caging him in a prison.. yet his eyesight was still blurry..

---------------Flashback-----------

The dance had been over for an hour now, all the students whoattended including himself.. had pretty much left to go back to their rooms, like Rinoa who was complaining about her shoes and how they hurt her feet from the dancing..

"women.." the brunette sighed, a small breeze came by causing him to close his eyes at the feeling..

the place had been so busy lately.. and all he really wanted was some rest, he was so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the person behind him who quickly grabbed him and injected a fluid into his neck

the words "good night Squall" were the only words he heard before everything went dark

---------end flashback--------

he pressed his palms to the bed to help himself up into a sitting position, the world began to spin more...

the drug was oviously still effecting him

The sound of a metal door was heard opening, and the brunette looked up, everything was still a blur.. all he could see was one figure dressed in white, and another two figures dressed in blue

The figure dressed in white approached him

"stand"

Squall looked up .. only seeing the white blur of the jacket

"I said stand!"

Squall knew he was in no fit position to stand.. but his jacket was grabbed by the back and he was forced up. His feet lost balance once the force on his jacket let go, and he stepped away from the figure, his back coming into contact with a wall, helping to support his drugged form once more.

Before he could slide to the floor due to his lack of strength, two hands had pinned his arms to his sides and against the wall, giving him no chance to move

He looked up again , the face was blurred, his eyesight was slowly focusing, and he was able to make out the blonde hair and.. a small scar across the face like his

he whispered his eyes widening slightly

"Seifer.."

A smirk was recognised upon the lips of Seifer, having carefully studied his catch

Squall forced himself to speak again "what...do...you want?"

the smirk never left

"Why dear Squall.. you'll soon find out"

Squall's world went dark again

----------------------------------------------------------

i cant continue this without a certain number of reviews 


	2. the request

**Between Blades and Scars chapter 2**

**My Note:unlike fancy computers my computer does not have microsoft word, and i cannot downlaod office, as my internet is too slow, and i need the time on it for coursework etc and these! . so i apologise for any grammer or spelling, so plz stop writin such things to criticise, because i do this for nothing, only my own pleasure of typing**

**Warning: Yaoi , boy x boy love**

**' thought**

**" speech**

**(AN)**

-  
Squall's eyes slowly opened, he still had a slight headache knowing that whatever drug it was, was still taking effect. He looked down seeing a floor, and his feet which weren't touching the ground.Squall tried to move his wrists but found it to be difficult as he looked up, seeing a type of metal binding them to the wall behind him.

'not here again'

A laugh was heard, but it might as well been a hammer to Squalls head, because that is what it felt like, especally with this headache

"Man, that was easy getting him, ya'know?"

Squall's body still didnt listen to him, but he could easily tell that the voice belonged to Raijin

Fujin spoke up "AFFIRMATIVE"

'geez them two need a life away from Seifer.."

Squall managed to lift his head even thinking of the other male's name, and his eyes scanned the place

Fujin seemed a bit pissed off that Raijin kept trying to steal her eyepatch...'odd ones'

and finally he saw Seifer, who was just smirking watching the two

"Looks like your catch is awake Seifer, ya know!"

"AFFIRMATIVE"

'please...shut...up'

It seems Raijin's words caught Seifer's attention, Seifer walked over slowly, coming within Squall's slightly blurry view.

Squall glared slightly...

"Squall..Squall, Squall, do you hate me that much?"

the sound of Seifer tapping his Hyperion Gunblade echoed across the room "so, will you work for us?"

The brunettes glare never left his face "what in the seven hells of ifrit do you think?"

Seifer smirked, he always seen Squall as the stubbern one, that is what made Squall..fun "I havent said what i want you to do yet"

Squall went silent

Seifer caught Squalls gaze with his own, smirking slightly, and still studying his catch

Hating where he was standing, Squall being slightly up on the wall, he signaled to Raijin, who pressed a release button.

Squall heard the metal that bound his wrists make a clicking sound before he felt his body drop and he landed on the ground painfully..

Seifer laughed "look how pathetic you are now Squall"

The brunette glared and turned to his side, but thats all he was able to do, his body still did not move.

Seifer knelt down beside him gripping the boys chin forcing Squall to look at him.  
Seifer studied Squall more, his opponents eyes were always cold towards others, but a small fear showed in them, and his hair fell back away from his face

Squall remained still, letting Seifer study him, his mind still searched the blonde's eyes for what Seifer truly wanted

Seifer leant close, so close that Squall could feel his breath, and for some wierd reason, Seifer being so close, his breath.. his studying eyes, made his body tingle

"I want you Squall..."

Squall blinked

Seifer smirked, shaking his head "i want you squall, to return to Balamb Garden, and bring to me, the eye of Ifrit, it is a small gem, hidden at the bottom"

Squalls eyes widened, he remembered this gem from his training with Cid, how this gem could control minds if wielded by someone of great power, possibly the Sorceress

Squall's eyes narrowed, it was most likely it was for the Sorceress "the only reason id get that gem is to shove it up your-"

Raijin pressed something into Squall's back sending a very painful electric shock through the brunettes body, Squall cried out from the high voltage, lying still until the pain slowly subsided

Seifer smirked again "poor Squall, you have no choice, bring me that gem..after all,your mine now"

Squall winced, suddenly glaring hatefully at Seifer, a foot was placed on his chest as Seifer stood over him, he smirked and slowly moved down, grabbing the shocker off Raijin,slowly he raised Squalls shirt, running the metal of the item over the smooth skin, but careful not to shock his catch.

Squall shivered, shutting his eyes tight

Seifer leaned over whispering in Squall's ear "or else... ill put your friends through hell especally Rinoa"

Squall bit his own lower lip, not wanting to shout out his anger at the blonde at the fear of the high pain. It was just better to say nothing.

"sometimes..its fun to tame a lion"  
-  
**TBC i cant continue this without certain number of reviews**


	3. the mission

Between Blades and Scars chapter 3

My Note:unlike fancy computers my computer does not have microsoft word, and i cannot downlaod office, as my internet is too slow, and i need the time on it for coursework etc and these! . so i apologise for any grammer or spelling, so plz stop writin such things to criticise, because i do this for nothing, only my own pleasure of typing

Warning: Yaoi , boy x boy love

' thought

" speech

(AN)

-  
Being shoved into Balamb Garden wasn't Squall's first choice, Seifer and his asshole gang had decided to wait outside until Squall came back

Squall knew he didn't want to do this, yet the threat of hurting his friends especally Rinoa always made him walk towards Seifer's goal.

He walked down corridors never once meeting the eyes of another student, his mind was still filled with many differnt thoughts

The orb was on the very bottom floor, just a bit further

"yo Squall!!!"

Squall looked up to meet the gaze of..lets say the typical everyday worn brown hat and smirk of Irvine.

"Squall where were-hey arnt you listening where are you going!!!"

The brunette had already walked away not even to bother listening, he had been given a time limit by Seifer and wasn't going to waste any of it, there was only 45 mins to get to that room, and especally getting past all that security, he hadnt got the time for Irvine. A hand grabbing his wrist made the Brunette stop and turn around

" Im busy"

Irvine raised an eyebrow "Squall your always running off, and you know me and Rinoa and all were worried about you, after all you did disappear all night! you werent training, you werent sleeping! you werent..wait thats all you really do,... Squall!"

Squall pulled at Irvines grip trying to free his hand but didn't suceed "Let go of me! or else!" Glares were exchanged between the swordsman and gunman and before Squall could react Irvine had already pinned his wrists above his head and against the wall behind him.

Words were spoken through clenched teeth "Listen Squall, i dont honestly give a shit about you being one of the top students here, but your attitude is really starting to piss me off, i wonder sometimes why Rinoa cares for you the way she does"

Squalls eyes softened a little at the name of Rinoa, but the cold eyes returned as he glared even more at Irvine "i dont need friends"

Irvine smirked before tightening his grip on Squalls wrists and leaning closer, Irvines eyes travelled up to Squalls wrists feeling something unfirmilar with skin.  
"Burns?"

Squall's eyes widened slightly forgetting the electric shocker seifer had been using

"Who done it?" Irvines eyes showed a mixture of care and anger which scared Squall slightly

Squall bit his lower lip, the way he was being held made escape impossible for him, still he wouldnt answer Irvine

"who done it Squall?" They had been attracting a bit of unwanted attention, so Irvine literally dragged Squall by his wrists into the gunmans room

The door looked and Squall found himself on the floor "Squall im asking you once more, who done this to you?"

now Irvine was really pissed off

Squall sat up and shook his head slightly, still his features showed no emotion

A slap made itself across his face and the brunette looked suprised at first to be slaped but also Irvine looked like he was...ready to cry? 'no it couldnt be, he was meant to be a heartless sniper, no care for others lives. Thats what he was trained to be though he acted differnt around Selphie, and for once..now..' in front of Squall

"Idiot, People..i.. am worried about you, you disappear and come back with burns! and you got nothing to say!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Squall stayed silent, his friend spoke truth.. but he didnt want irvine to worry

Irvine kneeled down in front of Squall, hands were soon placed upon the brunette's cheeks

"I will find out Squall and i..didnt mean what i said earlier about that i dont understand why Rinoa cares so much sometimes, but..actually i tell the truth"  
Their gaze meeting brought an unknowing blush to both weapon wielders cheeks "the truth is..that sometimes i dont understand and sometimes.. i do...because, i..like your personality, i admire your skills, both your fighting and leadership, and most of all, i love all of who you are"  
Irvines lips met Squall's in a soft passionate kiss..lasting a few seconds before Irvine got up and left leaving a shocked lion on the floor -------3 mins later-  
Squall was running to the place of the gem, a blush never left his face, and for Ifrits sake Irvine kept him late, there was no doubt he would be punished by Seifer now, but at the same time, he saw a side of Irvine...that he still didnt understand why he was blushing about it, especally when he loved Rinoa? right?  
He came to the last code Seifer had told him of it, it has 3 buttons across the top, and 3 going down, a total of 9, it had been related to an old chinese tale of a Tortoise, and how numbers were written on the 9 squares that made up its shell. He pressed the numbers in that order and the door opened

inside there sat a red glowing gem on a purple cushion, Squall lifted it and placed it in a bag and left

----------2 mins later-

Squall came outside handing the bag to Seifer Seifer looked inside pleased at what he saw.  
"hm..the gem"

Squall looked away, he just wanted to go back..to his friends,  
but Seifer looked at his watch "your late by 5 mins Squall"

"big deal i got your stupid gem"

Seifer smirked, "you need to be punished..maybe i should give you to my new gang...or...maybe i should try mr.gem on you"

Squalls eyes widened as he stepped back, his arms being grabbed roughly by Raijin

Seifer smirked again and the brunette didn't like the look in his arch rival's eyes "thanks for the gem"

a signal was given and Squall fell unconcious with a blow to the head

-  
TBC i will contine this with a certain number of reviews 


	4. wake up

Between Blades and Scars chapter 4

My Note:unlike fancy computers my computer does not have microsoft word, and i cannot downlaod office, as my internet is too slow, and i need the time on it for coursework etc and these! . so i apologise for any grammer or spelling, so plz stop writin such things to criticise, because i do this for nothing, only my own pleasure of typing

Warning: Yaoi , boy x boy love

' thought

" speech

(AN)

--------------------------------------------------------------

After muttering the chant on the unconcious male, Seifer whispered, "open your eyes" and as expected, Squall's eyes slowly opened and they looked directly into Seifers.

Squall was lying on the bed, and Seifer was sitting beside him, Squall's eyes were darkened, showing the effect of the gem on him.

Seifer smirked, he ran his hand down the white shirt on Squall and over the well toned chest and stomach, yet Squall sat still and didn't move.

Seifer looked up at Squall's emotionless expression and whispered the command "React", his hand ran down Squall's stomach and to his pant's button, yet once again Squall did not react.

Seifer, feeling now annoyed, moved up to sit beside Squall's chest

"Kiss me"

The brunette sat up, pressing his lips to Seifers in a soft kiss, and tongues soon met in a lusty battle, well from one side which happened to be Seifer's, Squall was just playing along, and no emotions were felt behind the lion's kiss.

Angry, Seifer pushed on the brunettes chest forcing him onto the sheets of the bed, although he could get what he wanted from Squall, it wasn't what he completly wanted. The blonde knew he wouldn't be completely satisfied, unless he heard what the brunette's true reactions to his touches were...

He placed a hand on Squall's cheek stroking the flesh softly, it was amazing, even for someone who trained so hard like Squall, his skin kept soft like a childs.

Seifer looked into the darkened eyes, "I guess the only way...to get you to react..is to get you to want it, and trust me" he smirked "that will be very very soon"

Squall didn't move and Seifer took away the control, the brunettes eyes going back to their original color.

Squall blinked "huh?" he looked around himself, the room first then to Seifer...

Seifer smirked, holding up the gem "i was just testing this on you"

At the sentence, Squall moved right back until his back hit the headboard of the bed, his eyes slightly wide for a moment before narrowing into a glare, "You...w...what did you do???"

Seifer smirked again, "nothing serious" he personally loved how his words were getting the brunette so angry...and so feisty.

Squall growled under his breath ready to get up off the bed, but when he moved a little to the side, he tugged at something, and looked down to see his wrist handcuffed to the metal bed frame.  
Squall tugged at the chain one more time before glaring at Seifer "Let me go!"

The blonde stood up amd smirked, "Im sorry, but you are my...how shall i put it...hostage...and slave...dear Squall"

The brunette's eyes widened, looking at Seifer in confusion at the new names

Seifer smirked again, but unlike the last, it was one which showed his evil, he made a small tutting sound , "you do know dear Squall that this gem is very useful, i could easily make you kill your friends...and also..if you dont..obey me...willingly" Seifers smirk grew at these words, "I will...make you a nice...slave of sorts..to myself and Ultimecias followers"

Squall's eyes widened in shock at the words he was hearing..., he remembered the perverts who followed the sorceress and most of all..he didnt want to hurt his friends in any way, he knew his friends would find it difficult to fight him. These thoughts in Squall's head, made him lye back down.

"What is it you want me to do?"

Seifer smirked..slipping his white coat off catching the brunettes attention, he sat down on a seat and signaled for him to come, the same signal he gave when he gave his beloved lion his scar.  
"The chain will reach"

Squall tugged at the chain, slowly unlike last time, and as Seifer said, more links came out of a small slot and the chain got that bit longer for him to stand in front of the chair. Squall glared at Seifer, but a hand grabbed Squall's jacket pushing him down onto his knees, and directly between Seifer's legs earnign a suprised yelp of the boy.

Seifer smirked again, looking down into Squall's confused eyes "I think you know what i want you to do"

-  
TBC i will contine this with a certain number of reviews 


	5. pet

**Between Blades and Scars chapter 5**

**My Note:unlike fancy computers my computer does not have microsoft word, and i cannot downlaod office, as my internet is too slow, and i need the time on it for coursework etc and these! . so i apologise for any grammer or spelling, so plz stop writin such things to criticise, because i do this for nothing, only my own pleasure of typing**

**Warning: Yaoi , boy x boy love**

**' thought**

**" speech**

**(AN)**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Four days had passed now, each night Seifer forced him into some sort of sexual action, but the blond had never forced himself onto Squall, not yet anyways. Nethertheless Seifer showed his dominence over the brunette through his roughness and violent actions to get what he desired. There was no doubt in Squall's mind that Seifer was trying to break him mentally the past few days, but Squall never gave in. When Seifer screamed at him, he remained the emotionless person he ever was, and did not even flinch. When Seifer slapped him across the face, pulled at his hair and threw him to the floor and kicked him, as a normal reaction Squall would recoil, moving away, but he glared hatefully at the blond. The more and more Seifer tried to tame his pet lion, the more Squall became hateful.

This was also the forth day, Squall had woken up with a certain sticky unpleasentness in his mouth that belonged to the blond. Sliding his sore bruised body off the bed, Squall made his way slowly to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water as he leaned down taking the soothing fluid into his mouth, moving it around in his mouth's caverns before spitting it into the sink as an attempt to wash out what he tasted. Squall then bruised his teeth with the minty toothpaste Seifer owned to add a different flavor to what was already there.

Squall glanced around the bathroom...

..what he wouldnt give for some mouthwash at the moment.

Running a hand through the soft chocolate brown hair, Squall let out a soft sigh. He wanted his friends to find him, someone to just take him away from what Seifer was trying to make him become. A soft glint of metal in the bathroom mirror caught Squall's attention, as he gazed at the reflection of his necklace Griever which hung around his white t-shirt. Squall blamed his resistance to Seifer on his training of becoming a SEED, and also being the 'lone wolf' he always was at the school somewhat contributed to the alienated distance from society.

A soft click of a moving lock on a door told him Seifer had come back from wherever he was at. The blond stepped in, the infamous white coat he wore on him, an aura around the blond wasn't the usual authorative aura, but a tired one as he walked to the bed, lying down on it, one arm draped heavily over his now closed eyes.

Squall blinked a few times, it was not often he saw Seifer tired unless it was after one of their battles in Balamb Garden. He walked out of the bathroom, leaning against the wall behind him, his arms folded over his chest as he studied the blond. It was ovious from Squall's pose that he wanted to know what happened.

Seifer sensing the other presence, slid his arm to rest on his forehead as he looked at the brunette. He smirked before forcing himself to stand and walk over to Squall. As expected, Squall did not move but look on at Seifer with that emotionless expression and did not move or flinch when Seifer placed a gloved hand on the other male's cheek.

"Don't worry my dear pet" he began

_God, how Squall HATED that name.._

"I have a little mission for you to do again"

Squall's eyes narrowed, in the back of his mind he remembered every threat Seifer had been making the past four days, especally how Seifer played on his very thoughts of hurting his friends using him. Despite this internal struggle of thoughts..Squall remained defiant

"If it has to do with Balamb Garden or my friends...you can forget it"

Seifer smirked, "feisty as always" his hand gribbed the chin of the smaller male rather roughly, "but no it hasnt, you see i have another small item i must achieve from a small village..and guess who is going to achieve it for me?"

Squall let out a small growling sound, before looking away and nodding

"What is it this time?"

Seifer smirked, "A small chest.. it belongs to one family, yet one man guards it well, but knowing you..you can blend in with the crowd and no one expects one man to go after this item alone"

"One man guards it"

Seifer smirked, Squall never missed a thing, so observant, "yes he does..but only at night, himself and two others guard it during the day, and no one knows of this items location except for me"

Squall was disgusted, he pratically felt Seifers hardness pushing against his thigh now, couldnt this guy control himself?

"I need you to befriend this male, you will be going to befriend him as a representative of SEED in order to help protect his village from the lastest creatures. We know this chest is in in house just not sure where, it contains what we need to complete my plan"

Squall kept looking away and Seifer traced a gloved finger down his jawline, "you will be sent there this afternoon" Seifer stepped back, turning around to walk away.

"One question?" Squall finally spoke

"Yes my Pet?"

"...What is his name?...the guy i have to befriend...what is his name?"

Seifer smirked fondly of his little lion

"Laguna"

**-  
TBC i will contine this with a certain number of reviews i explain it in my profile**


End file.
